


The Skater and The King

by Linisen



Series: The King and The Skater [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Communication, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri has no chill, King Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Miscommunication, Royalty, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, yes this is still the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Excuse me,” someone said beside him, cutting the reporter currently before Victor off. Victor looked to the side, seeing a tall man with wide shoulders stand close beside him. He was in a dark suit, his posture straight. Victor had never seen him before in his life. He leaned in closer, only to whisper. “Mr. Nikiforov I am here on a rather urgent matter, if you would come with me.”“What?” Victor asked, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster. He quieted his voice, and continued. “Has something happened?”____________________________Or: Victor and Yuuri try to find a way to be together in the swirling whirlwind of Victor's career and Yuuri's lifestyle - filled with rules and obligations.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The King and The Skater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125308
Comments: 100
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's a continuation of The King and The Skater fic, where Victor and Yuuri have to deal with coming home from the Olympics, and finding a way to be together despite the obstacles real lief might make them face. This arc has three parts which will be posted every other day until it's finished. Enjoy!

The media attention when landing after the Olympics were always crazy on a whole other level than after any other competition, especially when coming home with gold. Victor could hear the chatter of the reporters and photographers even into the baggage claim, buzzing. He took a deep breath, and looked down at his clothes, adjusting the Olympic tracksuit. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but just as he reached for it Yakov called for their attention. Victor’s fingers itched, but he let the phone be. He hoped it would be a text form Yuuri, but if it was he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate when talking to the press if he checked it and it was. He needed to keep sharp for the coming hour at least.

The fight had taken several hours, and Victor was tried but restless, and probably jetlagged. Luckily they had all been given sandwiches when stepping off the plane so at least he wasn’t hungry. He knew he would be at the airport for at least an hour answering questions and posing for photos, maybe even more, but all he longed for was his bed. Preferably with Yuuri in it, but he doubted that would happen any time soon. They had texted until Victor had to take off, but hadn’t seen each other since Yuuri left almost four days ago. Victor missed him, but wasn’t sure when he would get the chance to see him again. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long, but it wouldn’t be today. Yuuri was at some meeting, which was going to end in a dinner and would therefore be occupied all day. Victor would just have to wait. 

“Time to walk out,” Yakov said, and then the athletes that had been traveling in this group started moving out. Yura was walking right before him, and Victor ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he looked decent and not too tired. He very much felt it. 

The flashes went off in the arrival hall as they stepped out, and Victor smiled, practiced and charming, as all eyes turned to him. Among those coming home today he was the only one with a gold medal, which of course caused attention. Calls of congratulations rang through the crowd, and Victor waved at them, holding up his medal as more flashes went off. A throbbing started at his right temple, but he ignored it. There was no use in feeling it right now, there was a long time until he would be allowed to rest after all.

“Mr Nikiforov!” someone called, and Victor stepped up to the microphone of the journalist, smiling into the camera beside her. “Welcome home and congratulations! How do you feel?”

“Thank you. I’m very happy, and very proud. Not many have the opportunity to come home with two Olympic golds from two different Olympic games, I feel very fortunate,” Victor said. It was practiced, something he could recite in his sleep. 

“Yes, your victory was definitely acknowledged all over the country, as well as by the palace,” she said, and something crossed her eye. Victor blinked in surprise. He knew that look. It never came with anything good. “His royal highness the king seemed to be very interested in your performances and in your win.”

“Yes, King Yuuri showed great interest in figure skating as a sport. I was very fortunate to be able to sit beside him during the competitions I wasn’t competing in,” Victor said with ease, even though he hadn’t expected these questions. He knew he might get some about Yuuri’s interest in figure skating, but not this early. 

“Yes, his highness seemed  _ very _ interested,” the reporter went on. “Did you know his royal highness from before? You seemed very friendly with each other.”

“His highness is a very interesting and kind person,” Victor said, keeping that same smile on his face. “We had not met before the competition, but it was a pleasure to have the opportunity to make his acquaintance.”

“Would you say that you are close then?” she pushed. “You looked like it, in the footage from the games, when you sat together. Did you speak about anything else than skating?”

“His highness was very interested in the competition, mainly our own skaters, and that was what our conversation focused on,” Victor said. “Now, there’s a lot of other reporters who wish to speak to me, if you don’t have any questions about skating?”

The interviews continued like that, and Victor felt like he was dizzy with it afterwards. Yuuri and he hadn’t decided that they would hide their relationship, but Victor was sure that they needed to decide that it would be public before disclosing anything. He was sure there were many rules about it. 

He felt himself getting drained, as he walked down the line of reporters who all asked more about Yuuri than about skating. Victor even overheard the other athletes getting questions about Yuuri, and even about Victor and Yuuri’s relationship. It made his skin crawl. His management hadn’t said anything about this becoming such big news, and neither had Yuuri. Had the reporters wanted to wait until Victor came back, and thought they would be able to catch him off guard?

“Excuse me,” someone said beside him, cutting the reporter currently before Victor off. Victor looked to the side, seeing a tall man with wide shoulders stand close beside him. He was in a dark suit, his posture straight. Victor had never seen him before in his life. He leaned in closer, only to whisper. “Mr. Nikiforov I am here on a rather urgent matter, if you would come with me.”

“What?” Victor asked, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster. He quieted his voice, and continued. “Has something happened?” 

“You better come with me,” the man said, and Victor turned to Yakov, who gave him one slow nod. Victor let out a slow breath, and then turned to the reporter and excused himself, before he started walking with the man. His heart beat faster and faster, and he tried to think of what this could mean. He twisted the gold ring on his right hand with his thumb to try to calm himself. He had taken to doing so in the last few days, and each time it made him think of Yuuri.

It was a promise, Yuuri had said as he slipped it onto Victor’s finger. That when they came home they would be together. It had felt like a much more heavy declaration than the words Yuuri had said, but Victor had been so overwhelmed that he hadn’t questioned it, only pulled him down into a desperate kiss. 

The man led him through a side door off the airport, and there stood a sleek black car. Victor raised his brows and looked back at the man, who smiled.

“I’m Cao Bin, I work for the palace. Her royal highness princess Mari is waiting for you in the car,” he said, his expression much softer now. Victor was sure it was meant to be reassuring, but at the mention of princess Mari’s name Victor felt his thoughts scratch to a halt. What was she doing here, and what did she want with Victor?

Cao Bin grabbed the car door and opened it, and Victor felt his heart beat uncomfortably hard in his chest as he slid the bag from his shoulders. He took a deep breath, and then slipped into the car, unsure what to expect. The car had dark interior, black leather seats and dark carpet, and tinted windows. He looked up, and instantly came face to face with princess Mari. She looked as regal as her brother, in her posture and the way she carried herself. Her hair was pushed from her face, and she was in a pair of dark slacks and a light blue button up. When they locked eyes, she smiled.

“Hello Victor.”

The door closed behind them, and Victor let out a slow breath.

“Good day, your highness,” he said and bowed his head just a little, trying to figure out why she was here. Had she come to tell him that things between him and Yuuri could never be? Was there to be another shovel talk, like the one with Phichit? Or had she- had she come to break up with him for Yuuri?    
God he really hoped not. His heart broke a little just thinking about it.

The car started moving, and Mari scoffed. Victor looked up in surprise, and caught her amused smile. 

“You don’t need to be so formal with me,” she said with a shake of head. “Just Mari is fine.”

“Why?” Victor asked, squirming. “We don’t know each other?”

“Well, you’re basically my brother’s boyfriend so I would feel weird if you used the titles,” she said with a shrug, and Victor couldn’t help the smile that curled on his lips at that word.

Boyfriend.

Yuuri had spoken about him in a way that made his sister feel Victor was his boyfriend. 

“Okay, Mari it is then,” Victor said, and then bit into his lower lip. “Why are you here?”

“From what the gossip magazines headlined today, we guessed you’d have some trouble with the press. We couldn’t pull you out too early, it would have been too suspicious, but I didn’t want you to suffer too much,” Mari said casually, and Victor blinked at her. That sounded extremely calculating. “Yuuri tried to text you I think, but I don’t know if he managed to contact you. He’s in a meeting.”

“No, I wasn’t able to check my phone between when I stepped off the plane and when I met the reporters,” Victor admitted, reaching down into his pocket to pull out his phone. The screen lit up, and showed several texts from Yuuri filling it. Victor smiled, and heard Mari snicker. He felt his cheeks flush, and pockets his phone again as he looked up at her. He really wanted to answer, but he didn’t want to be rude to his apparent boyfriend's sister.

“I like that look,” she said, and Victor felt his cheeks flush deeper. “Reminds me of how he’s looked since he came home.”

Victor let out a long slow breath, feeling like all of his nerves were tingling. It was a little too much to take in, but Victor would gladly take it. It was much better than all the other ideas he had crafted when stepping into the car.

“I’m very in love with your brother,” Victor admitted, and Mari hummed, sucking her cheek into her mouth for a moment as she watched him. Victor looked down at his ring, and twirled it around his finger. “I don’t- I don’t know what he told you or- I just want you to know that Phichit gave me a very thorough shovel talk, and I don’t- I don’t have all the answers about the future yet, but I’m not in this for any other reason than wanting to get to know him better. To spend more time with him.” 

“Okay,” Mari said with a nod. “I’m going to choose to believe you on that. Mostly because of how smitten you both look, both on all the footage from the Olympics but also when talking about each other.”

“Oh, was there a lot of footage of us from the Olympics?” Victor asked, and Mari smirked and nodded.

“Yes, quite. You’ll have to catch up on it now,” she suggested, and Victor nodded. “Just… I want you to think this through. You and Yuuri will have to talk about what all the hoops are, and I know there are a few musts and a couple of traditions, but if you decide to continue this, it will affect you for a long time, possibly forever, even if you were to break up.”

“How do you mean?” Victor asked, frowning as he tried to wrap his mind around what Mari was referring to. 

“I know you’re famous now, but this would be very different. Even if you decided to go your separate ways in the future, you would always be connected to the royal family if you and Yuuri publicly declared that you’re dating. The media would always watch you closer. Your freedom would be limited,” Mari said with a nod. “Even more so than I suspect it is now. You’re a national star, but being royal is a whole other level one could say.”

“Okay,” Victor said with a slow nod. It was a bit too much to take in at the moment, with his head feeling heavy from the flight and his heart still racing from meeting Mari and speaking about Yuuri. All he was sure of was that he had never felt for anyone what he felt for Yuuri, and he wanted to hold on to him. “I promise to think it through, and talk to Yuuri about it.”

“Good, that's what I want to hear,” she said with a nod. Victor let out a slow breath. “How are you holding up?” 

“Where are we going?” Victor asked, looking out the window at the familiar scenery of the drive from the airport to the capital. He looked back, and Mari shrugged. 

“Not decided yet,” she said. “We could take you home if you want, or…”

“Or?” Victor asked, his brows raising. Mari smiled. 

“You could come back to the palace with me,” she said, and Victor’s eyes went wide. “I’m sure Yuuri would br ecstatic.” 

“Does Yuuri know you came to pick me up?” Victor asked, and Mari smiled as she shook her head.

“Of course not. He would never allow it,” Mari snickered. “Even if he is a king, he’d be very embarrassed to know I went out to pick up his crush and give him a shovel talk.”

“Your shovel talk is much less scary than Phichit’s,” Victor mumbled, and Mari laughed. 

“Yes, I would imagine it is. Phichit is a sunray, but I would never want to get on his bad side,” Mari said. “So, what do you say?”

Victor bit into his lower lip and thought it over. He didn’t need to be home for anything. He had arranged for his friend to take care of Makka until tomorrow, since he never knew when he would be able to get back, and in what condition. There was nothing he needed to go to that empty apartment for and… he missed Yuuri so much.

“Do you think the media would be even worse if I came with you?” he asked, his heart beating a little faster in his chest. Mari shook her head.

“No, we’ll drive down into the garage and take the elevator to the private wing. No one but the most trusted work there, and none of them would be there right now. It would only be them and security that would see you if any,” Mari assured. “I don’t want you to feel pressured Victor, it was only a suggestion.”

“No I would like to,” Victor admitted, feeling a thrill race up his spine from the thought of seeing Yuuri so soon. “Do you think Yuuri would want me there?”

“I think he’d be very happy to see you,” Mari said with a nod. “He won’t be home for a while but the palace has most things to keep a person comfortable.”

“Okay, I’d love to come with you then,” he said, and Mari smiled even wider.

“Great.”

_______________________

The palace was far bigger than Victor could have imagined. He had seen it in photos of course, but he had never visited. Part of the main palace was open to the public, but part of it was private for those living there. The former King and Queen, Yuuri’s parents, had moved out to one of the smaller palaces which laid along the coast, but the official one laid like a large stone fortress in the middle of the capital. 

The car had taken them down into a small garage at the far end, and then Mari and Cao Bin walked him over to the elevator. Mari spoke casually to the both of them, and Victor tried not to be too nervous as they went up. Cao Bin was apparently to Mari what Phichit was to Yuuri, but they seemed to have a more professional relationship.

The elevator had stopped at the private apartment, and Victor’s eyes went wide as they stepped out into them. They arrived in a hallway which were painted dark green, with hand painted decorations framing the walls. The ceiling was high, painted white with crown molding beautifully shaped to curve along the edges, with a ceiling rose in the middle where the chandelier hung. 

“So, when you walk to the right you get to Yuuri’s apartment, and to the left is mine,” Mari said, before turning towards Yuuri’s. She reached for the door and opened it, but Victor paused. It felt odd walking into Yuuri’s private space when he wasn’t there. Like he was trespassing. Mari noticed him having stopped, and turned to him with raised brows.

“Maybe- I don’t want to impose,” Victor said, shifting on his feet. “Maybe I should call Yuuri, just to check?”

Mari blinked, but then she smiled. “I doubt he’ll be able to answer, but you can try if you want to? I promise that I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought Yuuri would mind, but it’s good that you think of him.”

“I’ll just call, okay?” Victor said, and then pulled his phone up. He saw the notifications from Yuuri again, but ignored them in favour of unlocking his phone and opening his contacts. Yuuri’s was easy to find, and he pressed call and put the phone to his ear. One call went through, and then another, and then there was the click of someone answering.    
“Victor?” Phichit’s voice came through the receiver, and Victor felt his heart sink just a little. “Is everything alright?”

“Ah, yes I just- Is Yuuri there?” he asked, and fidgeted a little in place. He felt a bit silly, especially with Mari watching him. “I just need to ask him something.”

“He’s kind of in the middle of something,” Phichit said slowly. “Is it an emergency, because I can pull him out if it is?”

“No- no I just,” Victor said letting out a deep sigh. “I’m at the palace.”

“What?” Phichit asked, sounding clearly surprised. “How?”

“Princess Mari came to the airport to pick me up,” Victor admitted, and then the line fell quiet. Then, Phichit started to laugh. 

“Of course she did,” he said with a chuckle. “And you’re calling to see when Yuuri will be home?”

“No I just- I wanted to check if it’s okay for Mari to let me into his apartment? I don’t want to impose,” Victor answered, and Phichit stopped laughing. For a moment, everything was quiet.

“Okay, I’ll go ask him,” he said, and Victor felt his eyes grow wide.

“No, if he’s doing something important I can wait! I’ll just-” Victor said, shaking his head. He was feeling incredibly silly. 

“No, it’ll just take a second,” Phichit assured, and Victor heard him walk over carpeted floor, his steps dull. “Your highness.”

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s heart flipped from the sound of his voice. He missed him so much. “Is something wrong?”

“Your sister has royalnapped Victor from the airport and now he’s at the palace,” Phichit whispered. Victor heard Yuuri suck in a breath, but remained otherwise quiet. “He wants to know if you think it’s okay for him to be in your apartment.” 

“What?” Yuuri asked, sounding breathless and confused. There was silence for a moment, and Victor’s heart was beating far too hard in his chest. “Yes.”

“Thank you,” Phichit said, and then Victor heard more suffling. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

The line went quiet again, and then it took another moment before Victor heard a door close. “Victor, are you still there?” Phichit asked, his voice echoing more now than before.

“Yes, I did, I heard him,” Victor admitted. 

“Good, then you know it’s fine,” Phichit said cheerily. “You can head on in.”

“Good, sorry I just wanted to be sure-” Victor started but was quickly cut off by Phichit on the other end of the line.

“Not at all. I’m very grateful you respect his privacy. He is too. Thank you,” he said, and Victor let out a long slow breath. “Now, I’m sure I’ll have a very rushed King on my hands, so you go in there and get comfortable, and I’ll see to getting him back as soon as possible.”

“You don’t have to stress for me,” Victor assured, and Phichit let out another chuckle.

“Oh, there’s no stopping it now,” he said, and Victor couldn’t help but smile. “He’ll want to come back as soon as is politely possible. I look forward to solving it.”

“Alright, bye Phichit,” Victor said with a grin, and then pulled the phone from his ear after Phichit had echoed it. He looked up and met Mari’s gaze, finding her smiling back.

“I must say he picked a good one,” she said, and then turned around. “Come on, let's go.”

_______________________

Victor stirred from his sleep from the sensation of the mattress dipping under someone’s weight. He blinked his eyes open, only to come face to face with Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes.

Victor felt his heart tremble in his chest, and a smile spread on his lips.

“Hi,” Yuuri said, his fingers caressing over Victor’s cheek. “Sorry to wake you.”

“No, I’m happy to see you,” Victor said, trying to blink the sleep away. Mari had shown him around the apartment, but once she had left he had felt so tired he wanted to lay down for a bit. Yuuri’s bed looked so comfortable, and it smelled like him, so really Victor couldn’t hold back from laying down in it. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. “I’m sorry I fell asleep in your bed.”

“No worries at all. I’m sure you were exhausted from the flight and the jetlag. I still haven’t fully recovered,” Yuuri said, his gaze moving over Victor’s expression as his fingertips danced over his skin. “I missed you so much, Victor.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, his hands coming up to grab at Yuuri’s clothes. He was in a white button up, and Victor had to wonder if he had been in a full suit, only having discarded the jacket on his way in. “I missed you too.”

“You’re so pretty,” Yuuri said, and Victor tugged a little, bringing Yuuri down further. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Kiss me,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri nodded, leaning down even further. He rubbed their noses together slowly, back and forth, and Victor couldn’t help but laugh at it. “Yuuri!”

“Sorry,” Yuuri whispered, even if he didn’t look sorry at all. “Hi darling.” With that he closed the distance between them, tilting his head to the side enough to claim Victor’s lips. Victor hummed into the kiss, feeling sparks of joy explode through his body. Yuuri’s lips were soft against his own, and Victor let his hands travel from this shirt up to his neck, only to pull him deeper into the kiss. 

Yuuri pulled back with a gasp, but only so he could swing his knee over Victor’s hips, boxing them in. Victor moaned, and grabbed for him as soon as he was able, pushing up to meet Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moaned, a soft and sweet one, and it made Victor shiver. His hands moved up again, and his fingers caressed along Yuuri’s neck, to tangle in his hair.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered against his mouth, and Victor whined, pushing up to kiss him again. Yuuri opened up slowly, and Victor met him, loving the way Yuuri’s mouth felt against his own. 

Victor’s hands moved down again, and as they did so did Yuuri’s mouth, tracing the line of Victor’s jaw and then down his throat. It made a breathy gasp left Victor’s lips, and he grabbed Yuuri’s hips tight. “Yuuri,” he moaned, tipping his head back to give Yuuri more room. “Can I- Can I take this off?”

He tugged at the shirt to show what he was referring too, and Yuuri hummed, nipping at Victor’s skin. “Yes,” he said, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Victor’s throat. “Can I take your jacket off too?”

“You can take it all off if you want,” Victor breathed, and felt Yuuri smile against his skin. 

“As you wish,” he said, before pushing up to sit properly in Victor’s lap. Victor gasped at the sensation of Yuuri’s ass rubbing against his half hard cock, and Yuuri smirked, clearly feeling it too. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri hummed, grabbing the zipper of the Olympic jacket and opening it fully. He leaned forward again once it was fully open, and started kissing along the cleavage of Victor’s teeshirt. Yuuri’s hands found their way underneath it from the bottom, and Victor kissed him more urgently, as his hands started to move over the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt from the bottom up. 

“You’re so lovely, so pretty,” Yuuri gasped against his lips, and Victor moaned again, pushing Yuuri’s shirt off his shoulders. Yuuri grabbed it, and sat up to throw it onto the floor. Victor got the absolutely magnificent view of Yuuri above him, bare and for his hands and eyes to feast. He wasted no time in doing so, letting his hands travel up Yuuri’s skin from his hips, up his stomach and to his chest. Yuuri smirked down at him, and rolled his hips over Victor’s hardening cock. 

“Haaa,” Victor moaned and Yuuri bit his lips and did it again. More blood rushed down to Victor’s groin, filling his erection. “Oh Yuuri mmmh.”

“I’ve thought so much about you since I left,” Yuuri said, his hands moving up Victor's teeshirt now. Victor took the hint and sat up, shrugging the jacket off first. “I can’t get you out of my mind,” Yuuri continued, and then together they pushed the teeshirt off. It landed on the floor with the rest of the clothing, and Victor fell back down into the mattress with a thump. 

“I have too,” Victor said, and then grabbed Yuuri’s hand. He brought it to his mouth, and then pressed his lips to the matching golden ring. Yuuri’s gaze turned tender, and Victor smiled as he started trailing kisses down Yuuri’s palm. “I thought about you constantly since you left.”   
“Victor,” Yuuri said, sounding as breathless as Victor felt. He leaned down to kiss Victor again, hungry and eager. Victor wrapped his arms around him tight, and then pushed to roll them over. Yuuri smiled against his lips when he landed on his side, and Victor shuffled forward to be able to hold him close. Victor hooked his leg over Yuuri’s hip, and then they started grinding together. Victor could feel Yuuri’s erection against his own through the fabric of their pants, and he moaned against Yuuri’s lips at the sensation, want rushing in his veins.

They stripped each other from their remaining clothes, pants and socks and underwear ending up on the floor as well. Victor was so happy to feel Yuuri pressed against him again, to feel him skin to skin. He kissed and sucked and licked over Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri rolled them back over, only so he could bite a trail down Victor’s torso, something dark and possessive in his gaze as he did. 

Victor adored it.

Yuuri’s mouth found his cock, and Victor arched off the bed as Yuuri licked up his shaft, pleasure shooting through his body. Yuuri’s hand came to wrap around the base of it, and then he licked over the head, his eyes filled with lust. It was driving Victor mad.

“You taste so good,” Yuuri said, and Victor gasped, as Yuuri took the head of his cock into his mouth. Yuuri hummed happily, and then he sank down slowly. Victor shivered, and Yuuri bobbed up, only to sink down again. 

“Haaa, Yuuri Yuuri mmmmmh,” Victor moaned, his hands fisting into the sheets. It felt so good. It was clear Yuuri didn’t have much experience, but it didn’t matter. His mouth was hot and slick and he looked at Victor with his dark eyes under lowered lashes, making arousal rush in Victor’s body. “Don’t stop, don’t mmmmh.”

Yuuri hummed again, and took Victor a little deeper into his mouth. He sucked on the way up, and Victor had to push his hips down into the mattress so not to fuck into Yuuri’s mouth and make him gag. Yuuri’s hand was moving over the base of Victor's cock with Yuuri’s mouth, and it felt so good, so very very good. 

“Yuuri I- ooh- mmmmh,” Victor moaned, biting into his lower lip hard. His breaths became ragged, and he could feel the pleasure building and building. Soon he was going to come, he could feel the sensation of it sit heavy in his gut, tightening as his movements became harder and harder to control. “I’m gonna aaah- Yuuri fuck I’m gonna come.”

Yuuri pulled off fully, but continued to stroke his length slowly. Victor met his gaze as he tried to catch his breath, and Yuuri smirked. “Come into my mouth,” he said calmly, and then leaned down to take Victor’s length between his lips once more. 

“Oh!” Victor moaned, his mind swimming with everything Yuuri. What he had said, the way he felt, the way he looked with Victor’s cock spreading his lips wide. It was so good, so good and Victor was about to tremble apart from it. “Yuuri aah- aah- haaaa, please, please don’t sto- mmmh- don’t stop.”

Yuuri didn’t. He pushed down faster and faster, and soon Victor felt his body tense, before he came, pleasure crashing over him in waves as Yuuri swallowed his come. Victor gasped and thrashed under him, the sensation so raw and wonderful. He trembled and trembled, and Yuuri sucked him through it, holding him down by his hips. Victor fell back into bed with a gasp, his lips tingling and his mind dizzy.

Wow.

“Did you like it?” Yuuri asked, his lips pressed to the juncture of Victor’s hip for a kiss. He placed the next under Victor’s belly button, and then moved slowly up, until he reached Victor’s lips. Victor pulled him down into a kiss, a wet and messy one. He felt like he was floating a little, but still he wanted more of Yuuri, needed him.

“That was,” he gasped, his hands moving down to caress across Yuuri’s skin. “Wow, Yuuri.”

He felt Yuuri smile against his lips, and Victor smiled too. What even was this life?

“Can I touch you too?” Victor asked, his hand having come to stop on Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri nodded, and Victor kissed him again, as he brought his hand in. Yuuri gasped as Victor’s hand caressed up his hard length, and then licked into Victor’s mouth with passion. Victor answered it, and wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock properly.

He stoked up slowly, and then took his time to build a pace, to feel each and every of Yuuri’s moans and whimpers. Victor felt powerful here, but also so grateful. No one had seen this side of Yuuri before. Victor had no idea what he had done to be granted something so special, but he adored it.

“You’re so beautiful, so good,” Victor pressed into Yuuri’s mouth, as he increased the pace of his hand. “I want you to come all over me, make a mess out of me.”   
“Haaaa, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor smirked, nipping at his lower lips before kissing him again. “I’m gonna- I’m mmmh.”

“Do it,” Victor whispered, twisting his hand just so. “Come, I want you to come.”

Yuuri pushed into the kiss harder, and then he gasped, as if his entire body paused. Then he came, his body trembling as he spurted come over Victor’s hand, stomach and torso. Yuuri’s hips snapped into Victor’s hand over and over, until he was starting to go soft, and the shaking turned into tremors. Victor smiled, and pressed sweet kisses to Yuuri’s upper lip, and then lower lip, feeling something warm settle in his bones. 

“Did I say how happy I am that you’re here?” Yuuri asked, and Victor laughed and shook his head, before bringing him down for another kiss. Yuuri kissed him back, sweet and tender, before pushing up to look at him. “How are you feeling? Do you need a shower? Have you had dinner yet?” Yuuri asked, a frown forming between his brows.

“A shower would be nice,” Victor admitted. He still felt a bit like he’d been sitting on a plane for half a day, and now he was very sticky. “I ate at the airport last.”

“Okay, so shower and then food,” Yuuri proclaimed, pushing up to sit over Victor’s hips again. He was so beautiful. Victor couldn't get enough of simply looking at him. “Are you staying the night?”

“Can I?” Victor asked and licked his lips nervously, and Yuuri smiled. 

“I would love it if you did,” he said sweetly, and Victor nodded.

“Then I’m staying. I have to go back tomorrow for Makka,” he said, and Yuuri nodded in understanding. “But yeah, food would probably be good.”

“Okay good, you want me to ring for it, or join you in the shower?” Yuuri asked, and Victor grinned as he pushed up to sit, only so he could kiss Yuuri again.

“Join me in the shower please?” he asked, and Yuuri laughed and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered into his ear, and Yuuri felt a wide smile spread on his lips as he turned towards him. His arms circled Victor’s waist, and he pulled him closer. Victor laughed, and Yuuri’s smile widened even more, just before their lips met. A thill raced up Yuuri’s spine, and he pressed firmer into the kiss, soaking in the absolutely wonderful feeling of being in love.

He’d never thought it would feel like this.

Victor laughed, and Yuuri’s smile grew so wide it was almost impossible to kiss, which led them both to pull back from each other just a little, their arms still wrapped tightly around the other’s body. Yuuri rested back against the pillow, and then felt his heart flip in his chest at the sight of Victor opposite him, his silver hair messy and his eyes bright. 

He really had missed him so much it made him dizzy. 

“Good morning,” he said, his voice heavy with sleep. Victor’s cheeks were flushed, and Yuuri reached up to trace the red blooming there. 

“Morning,” Victor answered, sounding sleepy and happy. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Yuuri agreed, looking away from where he was tracing Victor’s features with his hand to meet his eyes again. “How about you?”

“So good,” Victor said, turning his face to press a kiss to Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri shivered. “I was exhausted.”

“Yes, sorry for keeping to exhaust you,” Yuuri teased, the memories of their activities before dinner, and then again before bed, flooding his mind. Victor seemed to remember them too, from the gleam in his eyes.

“I’m not sorry at all,” he said with a smirk, moving forward to kiss Yuuri’s lips again. Yuuri let out a slow breath, and pulled him even closer. It was heavenly to feel Victor’s skin against his own, and Yuuri had never felt this close to anyone. Did all people feel like this when they were in love, or was Victor simply magic?

“You’re making me all breathless,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor sighed and kissed him again, deep and wet. Yuuri grabbed him tighter, scared to let him go. There was so much they needed to discuss, especially with all the media attention from yesterday. It had been easy to hide from it all at the Olympics, but here there were responsibilities and engagements and they needed to talk about them. 

Still, Yuuri was terrified of Victor walking away.

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed into the kiss, and Yuuri rolled them over so Victor was resting underneath him. He pushed up so he could look at him, and Victor smiled, and caressed his hands up Yuuri’s hips and his sides, across his chest and up his neck, until they reached his face. 

“I’m very happy you’re back,” Yuuri admitted, and now it was his turn to press a kiss to Victor’s palm, searching out the ring he had placed on Victor's finger to kiss it too. Victor smiled, and let out a long slow breath.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Victor said with a shake of his head, his expression so fond it made Yuuri’s heart ache. He wanted to stay here forever. “I’m so happy you want to continue this.”   
“I really do,” Yuuri said, leaning down to kiss Victor again. Victor hummed into the kiss, and Yuuri tilted his head to the side a little, so he could deepen it. Victor’s lips felt so good against his own, and he was sure he could stay here for hours and hours. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed however. Soon, Phichit would come storming in and demand he’d get out of bed to get to work, and Yuuri really didn’t want him to walk in on this situation. 

Something possessive curled at the pit of his stomach from the thought of someone, anyone, seeing Victor like this. He pushed firmer into the kiss, and Victor moaned, his fingers tangling into Yuuri’s hair. 

“When do we have to get up?” Victor breathed against his lips, and Yuuri hummed. 

“Probably ten minutes ago or something,” he said, and Victor laughed and shook his head, pulling Yuuri down for another kiss. It was slow and sweet, and no matter how much Yuuri wanted to continue, to draw gasps and moans from his mouth, he pulled back. He didn’t want Phichit to hear any of it after all. 

“Can we still have breakfast together?” Victor asked as he sat up with Yuuri, who nodded.

“Yeah of course,” Yuuri said with a smile. “I really don’t want to leave you know.”

“I know,” Victor said with a nod, leaning forward for one more peck on Yuuri’s lips, before slinging his legs to the side. He stood, and Yuuri got the most lovely view of his bare body, littered with marks. “I have to go get Makka though, and I really miss her so I need to spoil her rotten. I might need to work out a bit too.”   
“Yeah, you have Worlds soon, right?” Yuuri asked. He always followed it if he could, and if he couldn’t see it live he made sure to watch it once he was able.

“Yes, it’s in Barcelona this year,” Victor said with a nod and a smile, picking up clothes from the floor. Yuuri crawled out of bed too, and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Mmh, that felt nice.”   
“Good,” Yuuri said, pressing another kiss to Victor’s shoulder. “Do you have to do Worlds when you’ve won the Olympics?” Yuuri asked. “I think I remembered hearing about some skaters sitting it out?”

“Only weaklings skip out on Worlds after the Olympics,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned back to him with raised brows. Victor snickered. “Or at least that’s what Yakov says.”   
“Oh,” Yuuri said, and then laughed as he shook his head. “So you’ll be hard at work then?”

“Yes, fairly,” Victor agreed, pulling his teeshirt over his head. Yuuri had managed to find his underwear, but he would need to walk over to the walk in to get dressed above that. “It’ll be like it was before the Olympics, if not a little calmer so I don’t injure myself.”

“Makes sense,” Yuuri agreed, and then walked over to Victor. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. “So, you think you’ll have any time to meet? It’s okay if you don’t.”   
“No, I would love that,” Victor said with a smile. “I usually only practice during the day, or at least at this point in the season. I’ll have the evenings off.”

“So I could bring you here for dates then, in the evenings?” Yuuri asked, and Victor hummed, his hand caressing up and down Yuuri’s bare back. 

“Can I bring Makka?” Victor asked, and Yuuri frowned as he considered. “She’s very well behaved.”

“I think it should be okay. It would just be the matter of where she could be walked, at least until-” Yuuri cut himself off, and bit into his lower lip. He didn’t want to push Victor about making this official, even if they did need to discuss it. It seemed his sister had already brought it up anyway. “In the evenings the gardens are closed to the public, so it should be fine for her to stretch her legs there. I would love to meet her.”

“Okay, only if there’s no trouble?” Victor asked, looking slightly confused. Yuuri shook his head, pulling him closer to his chest. 

“Not at all,” Yuuri said with a shake of head. “I just don’t want the press to blow this up before you’re made up your mind.”

“I’ve made up my mind?” Victor asked, his brows rising now instead. “About making this official?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said slowly as he nodded, letting out a slow breath. “I know it’s a big decision, and I don’t want to pressure you in any way.”

“I think it’s a decision we should make together,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed, tipping his head forward to place it on Victor’s shoulder as he felt his cheeks flush. Oh, yeah. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, letting out a long slow breath. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“I think you’re doing beautifully,” Victor said, and Yuuri chuckled, and shook his head. “I do! I have no idea about how all of this works either, but I know I’m so in love with you Yuuri, and I want… I really want to just be with you.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he pushed up to meet Victor’s gaze. Victor smiled, and pulled Yuuri close once more. Yuuri’s hands were on Victor’s hips, and he tipped his head up so they could kiss again. Victor’s lips were so soft and lovely, and Yuuri lost himself in the push and pull of their kiss. 

He was growing addicted, he was sure. 

“I want that too,” Yuuri said once they pulled apart, and Victor smiled, and pecked his lips, before looking down again.

“Are you not going to get dressed, or do you do royal activities in just your boxers?” Victor asked, and Yuuri laughed, pushing up to kiss him again, before he started pulling back from the embrace.

“No, I just have my clothes in another room,” he admitted, making for the walk in on the other side. Victor picked up his tracksuit jacket and followed him, and Yuuri left the door open as he turned on the lights and stepped inside. He headed for the casual but work attire, and started to get dressed. Victor walked around the shelves, making a comment here and there, as Yuuri started pulling on socks and pants, finding a shirt he felt would work. Lastly, he picked up the gold chain from the jeweler cabinet, and slipped the gold ring from his finger and onto the chain, before fastening it around his neck. He knew that if anyone saw him with a ring, there would be an uproar, but he wanted to keep it close at all times.

“Yuuri,” Victor called, just as Yuuri pulled the shirt on. He looked up, and felt his heart stutter a little from simply looking at Victor. How was it possible for anyone to be so pretty? “Would- when would it be good for you, for me to take you on a date?”

“You want to take me on a date?” Yuuri asked, feeling a smile spread on his lips. Victor shook his head and walked further into the room, his hands finding Yuuri’s shirt to start buttoning it. 

“I told you didn’t I? At the Olympics,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed and nodded. “Are there rules to it?”

“I mean we can’t go anywhere public before an announcement, but somewhere private is fine,” Yuuri said with a hum. “The guards would have to check the place out first, but other than that, there are no rules.”

“So you could come to my apartment?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. “And I could take you somewhere where we could be alone, even if it’s not in someone’s home?”

“It’s not as strict if it’s been announced that we’re dating, but before then you’d want to keep away from people being able to take photos and sell to the press,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s gaze snapped up to him. “Or post on social media.”

“Oh right,” Victor said, shaking his head. “It hasn’t happened to me as much lately. It was more when I was younger. I guess I was out more then too.” 

Yuuri felt something uncomfortable sit in his stomach at that, and he cupped Victor’s cheek, only so he could kiss the other. Victor smiled. “I’m sorry,” Yuuri said anyway, and Victor shook his head.

“It was a long time ago, I’ve gotten used to it. Like you,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed. He was done with Yuuri’s buttons now, but his hands stayed on Yuuri’s chest, warm and comforting. 

“Yeah well, I was raised into this,” Yuuri shrugged. “It’s not always easy, but it’s part of the responsibility.” 

“So, if I could make sure the rink was empty, I could take you on a skating date?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s brows rose in surprise as his heart started racing a bit faster. A fantasy from when he was younger emerged, of skating alongside Victor. Yes, he really wanted that.

“I would love that,” he admitted, and Victor’s face spread into a wide smile. “Let me know when it could work, and I’ll see what I can do about my schedule.”   
“Okay,” Victor agreed, and pulled Yuuri closer for a kiss again. It was slow and sweet, and Yuuri indulged in it. He did not want to go to work, he didn’t want to let Victor go at all. It felt like tourture having to part. Yuuri wished he could be more, or do more. To be freer and not make this all so difficult.

“Your highness!” Phichit called loudly from the bedroom, and Yuuri let out a sigh, pulling a part from Victor just a little. He glanced to the side, only to see Phichit walking into the room with the biggest grin on his face.

“Good morning Phichit,” Yuuri greeted, just as Victor’s hand slipped into his hair. “How are you?”

“Morning Phichit,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned to him and smiled. It was almost like it was hard to look away from him. Yuuri’s eyes instantly drew to Victor, like a moth to a flame.

“I’m a little disappointed that I didn’t get to pull you two from bed, but it is what it is,” he said with a wink, and Yuuri rolled his eyes. His hands slipped from Victor, but their hands quickly found each other to tangle together instead. “Are you ready for breakfast and go over the day?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then took a step forward toward him, bringing Victor along. “Victor will be joining us.”

“Excellent,” Phichit said with a far too knowing grin. Yuuri shook his head and glanced back, seeing Victor smile towards him.

___________________________

“I didn’t expect you to be good at this,” Victor admitted with a laugh, and Yuuri shook his head, his gaze fond. “I thought I would get to see you lose your balance and stumble around, maybe get to pull you along a bit.”

Yuuri shook his head again, and turned to skate backwards with ease. They had been on the ice for only a few minutes, but as soon as Yuuri stepped onto it Victor knew had skated plenty before. “I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Yuuri said teasingly, and Victor shook his head. “I can pretend if you’d like?”

“Not at all,” Victor said, pushing on to catch up to Yuuri, reaching his gloved hand out. Yuuri took it, and then carefully turned around so they were skating side by side. “I didn’t know you skated, you never told me.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, deeper than the cold had made them, and shook his head. “I haven’t skated that much. It’s not like I can do anything like you can,” he said, and Victor hummed. “I’ve just enjoyed it, ever since I was little. I haven’t been able to skate as much since becoming king though, so this is nice.”

“I’m glad I could take you then,” Victor said with a smile, turning around while still holding on to Yuuri, so he could face him. “What was it about skating that made you want to continue with it?”

“I’ve always liked dancing, we got quite a lot of dancing lessons when growing up and I enjoyed it as well,” Yuuri said with a nostalgic smile. Victor’s heart fluttered. He was so beautiful. “So when I got to try skating, I really loved the way the movements were similar, but also the cold and the focus it gave me. Sorry, I know it sounds odd.”

“No, not at all,” Victor said with a grin. “You’re talking to someone who’s spent more time in rinks than out of them.”

Yuuri chuckled, and Victor slowed, so they would skate closer. Yuuri’s hands came to grab his hips and Victor smiled, letting his own wrap around his shoulders. “I’m really glad you brought me,” he said, and Victor leaned closer, so he could press their lips together. Yuuri hummed and gripped him tighter, as they slowly came to a stop. Victor sighed into the kiss and felt Yuuri smile against his mouth. Victor pulled back so he could look at him, feeling a wide smile spread on his lips too.

A frown appeared between Yuuri’s brows, and he let out a slow breath. Victor felt his stomach flutter uncomfortably, but didn’t dare say something. Yuuri opened his mouth once, and then took another deep breath before he started talking again.

“I- one of the reasons I really liked skating was the way it cleared my mind. I needed something that I had to focus my body and mind on fully, so I couldn’t let my thoughts run away with me about other things,” Yuuri said, his eyes flickering over Victor’s expression. It felt like there was something important here, but Victor wasn’t sure what yet.

“Okay, I’m sure you had a lot on your mind,” he said tentatively, letting his fingers caress up Yuuri’s neck and into his hair. It was so soft. “It can’t have been easy to grow up like you have, with everyone watching all the time, and all the responsibility so early.”

“Yes but,” Yuuri said, that frown still between his brows. “It was more I- I have trouble sometimes, to stop my mind from racing. It makes it hard to focus and it starts to tell me things that aren’t true, or at least not the full truth. It makes me anxious.”

Oh.

Victor’s heart swelled, and he held Yuuri tighter. 

“Okay, well I’m glad you found something that could help then,” Victor said, leaning forward even further to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s. He felt Yuuri let out a slow breath, and relaxed in Victor’s grip. He didn’t understand what Yuuri was referring to fully, but it was clearly very important to him, and he had trusted Victor with it. “Let me know, if I can help too?”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, and then he pushed back so their eyes could meet. He looked more relaxed now, and Victor smiled, before he leaned forward to kiss him once more, his heart beating faster in his chest. 

________________________

“My parents asked if they could meet you?” Yuuri asked one day when they were curled on the couch in his apartment. This would be their seventh date since they had come back from the Olympics, the first night not included, and Victor had loved each and every second they had spent together. He pushed up from Yuuri’s side, the movie before them momentarily forgotten.

“Oh?” he asked, feeling his heart start to race a little. Since they had started dating, Victor had met Phichit and Mari, and her girlfriend Sara of course, but also a small group of Yuuri’s friends who had invited him over for game night. It was nice, to see more sides to Yuuri, and his friends jested Yuuri constantly when they were there, as well as took Victor's side on everything. It was a really fun night.

Most of their dates had been spent in Yuuri’s apartment in the palace, with Makka resting at their feet as they played games, or watched a movie, or simply talked. Most evenings Victor had gone home, only so as not to cause suspicion when stepping out of the palace in the morning, but on a couple of occasions he had stayed the night. 

It was getting harder and harder to hold back, and to leave.

The more time they spent together, the more he fell in love with Yuuri. He was so easy to be with, and Victor craved him desperately. He knew that he didn’t want this to end anytime soon, and now he just needed to be brave and allow himself to believe in this.

The only reason he was holding back to making this public was the worry of how the media might affect their relationship. He didn’t want Yuuri to have to answer for everything Victor had ever done, or have to justify their love. He loved this private bubble they had made for themselves, and he wanted to stay in it.

He really just wanted to be Yuuri’s. 

“Yeah, I told them I had started seeing someone, and then Mari told them she and Sara had met you so they asked if they could,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt nerves spark up his body from just the thought of meeting Yuuri’s parents. The previous king and queen, who Victor had grown up with being royals. “Only if you're comfortable with that of course. I know it might not be that usual to meet someone's parents after such a short while.”

“No, I’d like to meet them,” Victor agreed, even though his stomach was flipping like crazy. “Would that be an official thing then?”

“No, it would be a family dinner here, in the private apartments,” Yuuri said, caressing his hand over Victor’s cheek. “Nothing official at all.”

“Oh, yeah I’d like that,” Victor agreed, because if he was going to meet the parents he would rather not have to do it in front of the county the first time. Yuuri’s face spread into a wide smile, and Victor had to lean forward and kiss him then, for being so cute and so lovely. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said once he pulled back, and Victor shook his head, and pecked his lips again. 

“Not at all,” he said with a shake of head. “Is there anything in particular I need to think about?”

_____________________

Victor could feel his hand tremble in Yuuri’s as they walked from his apartment and into the hallway. They followed the corridor which was going to lead them to the family dining room, and Victor felt like his heart was beating up his throat from his nerves. 

“It’ll be okay,” Yuuri said, squeezing his hand. Victor looked up at him, and tried to smile. It felt shaky, and Yuuri let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his waist instead.

“I’m sorry I just- I worry they won’t like me,” Victor admitted, feeling his cheeks flush. Yuuri smiled, and leaned down to press his lips sweetly to Victor’s, making his stomach flutter for a whole other reason.

“It’s impossible not to like you,” Yuuri said with conviction, which was extremely attractive. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. You can go back to my rooms and-”

“No, no I do,” Victor said, letting out a long slow breath. “I’m just nervous.”

“Okay, let me know if it’s too much,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, before leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips again. Yuuri smiled. “Ready?” he asked, and Victor nodded once more. Ready as he would ever be.

Yuuri’s hand slipped from his waist to lace with his fingers instead, and Victor took a long deep breath as he opened the door. Four sets of eyes met theirs, and Victor felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he for the first time laid eyes on Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki in person. 

“Yuuri, Victor,” the former queen said, and Victor followed Yuuri into the room, as she came to meet them. 

“Mom, this is Victor,” Yuuri said as he came to a stop, turning back to Victor as he said it. Victor reached his hand out, and Hiroko took it. “Victor, this is my mother Hiroko.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she said, and her hand was so small in Victor’s, even if her handshake was firm. 

“Likewise,” Victor said with a smile. “I’m very happy you invited me to dinner, I feel honored.”

“Nonsense,” Toshiya said, having stepped up behind his wife. Victor took his hand too, and shook it. “We’re very happy to have you join us. Someone so special to Yuuri, was someone we had to meet.”

“Victor this is my father Toshyia,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded. “Dad, this is Victor.”

“Good, I’m so glad to have a face to fit the name, despite the one I’ve seen on TV,” Hiroko said. “Yuuri looked so happy when he talked about having started seeing you, so we just had to meet you too.”

“Mom!” Yuuri protested, but Victor couldn’t help but giggle at that, turning to Yuuri to catch sight of his flushed cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty,” Victor said, and then realised he had, and felt his own cheek flush. He promptly looked down at the floor, as all others in the room laughed. 

“They’re terribly smitten Mom, you’ll just have to get used to it,” Mari teased, already standing by the table, her girlfriend Sara standing beside her. 

“Hush, you were just the same when you started seeing Sara,” Toshiya said, and Mari gasped and Sara laughed.

“What do you mean when I started?” she said, sounding deeply offended. Victor glanced up to see her turning to Sara who was giggling behind her hand. “Have I stopped?”

“Not at all love I promise,” Sara said with a shake of head. Mari pouted, clearly not believing her. Victor dared to glance over at Yuuri as he bit into his lower lip, and Yuuri looked back, bringing Victor’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the ring sitting there.

He did that a lot.

Victor loved it.

“Okay, let's sit down and eat,” Toshiya called, and Yuuri tugged Victor towards the dining room table. It was looking to be a very good evening after all. 

__________________

**Victor <3**

_ I really wish you could be here _

Yuuri stared down at his phone, his heart aching. Victor had only been gone a day, and Yuuri missed him so much already. It wasn’t that they met everyday as it was, but just knowing that it would be well over a week until he would be able to see him again, and hold him, and talk to him, and just have him close, made Yuuri’s heart throb. 

Victor had left for Worlds the day before yesterday, and Yuuri had of course not been able to be there to say goodbye. They still hadn’t made their status official, and were doing their best to hide it as well as possible from the public for now. Still, Yuuri wished more than anything that he could be in Barcelona in a cold ice rink to cheer Victor on, and not sitting here by his desk glaring at paperwork.

Worlds weren’t even that far away, not like the Olympics. There was only an hour's time difference even. Yuuri bit into his lip, and glanced over at Phichit, who were working at his own desk further down in the room. It was probably a silly fantasy, but Yuuri still found he was unable to hold back the question. He needed someone to tell him he was being an idiot, so he could put it out of his mind. 

“Phichit?” he called, and his assistant slash best friend looked up, blinking at him.

“Yes?” he asked, and pushed his chair back to walk up towards Yuuri. “Did you need something?”

“No I- This weekend, it’s a fairly light one, yes?” Yuuri asked tentatively, and Phichit’s brows rose. “Not too many things planned.”

“No,” Phichit confirmed, turning back to his desk to pick up his phone. He looked down at it, and Yuuri guessed that he was checking the calendar. “There’s the standard meeting with the prime minister on Friday, and then a lunch on Sunday, but nothing more than that.”

Yuuri let out a long slow breath. That was a much lighter weekend than he usually had. It wasn’t impossible to move some things around. He and the prime minister could meet at another time. They were on very good terms, and there was never any trouble with communicating with her. 

“So, how much impossible would it be to go to Barcelona, on Thursday evening?” Yuuri blurted out, and watched Phichit’s brows shoot up in surprise, before his lips curled into a wide grin.

“Not at all,” he said chipperly, a mischievous gleam sparkling in his eyes. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri started, suddenly feeling bad about it all. It would take so much for him to be able to go, and really he shouldn’t be putting that on Phichit this suddenly, or on anyone really. Phichit seemed to sense his hesitation, and shook his head quickly. 

“No I mean it,” he assured with a determined nod. “We could do it, I know we can.”

“I don’t want you to overwork yourself because I-” Yuuri started, and Phichit shot him a firm look before he cut Yuuri off.

“Yuuri you never do anything like this,” he said with determination, and Yuuri let out a long slow breath. He wanted to go so badly, but at the same time he didn’t want to be selfish and over work people. They did so much for him and his family already.

“It took months to plan the visit to the Olympics,” Yuuri pointed out, and Phichit smiled.

“So now we know what needs to be done! Give me the afternoon to check,” he said eagerly, and Yuuri’s heart raced with hope. “If it’s not doable, or too much, I’ll let you know before I leave for the evening.” 

“Do you think he wants me to come?” Yuuri asked, feeling his heart flutter at the possibility of seeing Victor on the ice again, skating those programs. Yuuri adored seeing him skate, and being able to be close to him would only be a bonus. He wasn’t sure Victor would feel okay with it though. Yuuri didn’t want to draw attention from the competition or form Victor’s performance after all. 

“I think you should ask first, but yes, I think he does,” Phichit chuckled. “Even if you’ve held back on making this official to the public, I doubt he wouldn’t want to see you.”   
“Okay, I’ll ask,” Yuuri said, letting out a long slow breath as he picked up his phone. He was so excited he was trembling, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. It would be fully understandable if Victor didn’t want him to come. 

**Me**

_ So, what if I did? _

**Victor <3**

_ YUURI _

_ Really? _

**Me**

_ Would you want me to? _

**Victor <3**

_ I reallyreallyreallyreally do <3 _

_ If you want to too? _

Yuuri’s heart did a somersault in his chest, and a giggle escaped his lips. How could he be this in love?

“So, can I plan?” Phichit asked far too knowingly. Yuuri looked up from his phone, and nodded.

“Yes, go see if it’s doable,” he said, and Phichit whooped. 

“Perfect! I’ve always wanted to go to Barcelona!” he cheered, and Yuuri laughed and shook his head.

“You say that about every destination we travel to,” he pointed out, and Phichit waved him off as he exited the room with a spring in his step.


	3. Chapter 3

**The King visits Figure Skating World Championship in Barcelona**

This weekend H. R. H King Yuuri Katsuki is visiting Barcelona to be a spectator at the Figure Skating World Championship. H.R. H. was seen attending several of the figure skating events when visiting the Olympics last month, and seems to have been inspired enough to move some events around in his calendar to attend this event as well. 

_His royal highness has always enjoyed figure skating as a sport, and now that he himself is King he has the opportunity to decide more over his time. This weekend was a light one, and King Yuuri therefore decided to take time to go support our very talented competitors_ , the press secretary from the palace informed us when we called them for a comment. The King himself has not commented on the fact that he seems to have picked up and left for a weekend in Barcelona in such a haste... [  click here to read more  ].

_____________________

Victor felt as thought he was going to vibrate out of his skin. His heart hammered in his chest so hard, and he tried his best not to fidget. The elevator was packed with people, and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. It wasn’t easy, when you were called a living legend and currently leading in the World Championship most were here to attend. He smiled pleasantly at the younger skaters who had stepped in just after him, and tried to pretend not to notice them giggling and glancing back at him. They stepped off before him on the eight floor, as did a pair of coaches who Victor recognized but had forgotten the nationality and name off. Victor had pressed the button right under the top floor, and once the elevator stopped there, he let out a deep sigh of relief, and pressed the utmost top one. 

The elevator doors closed, and Victor let out a long slow breath as it started to ascend again. He was so close now, so very close.

How was it possible to miss someone you had seen less than twenty four hours ago this much?

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened up to a corridor. Victor stepped out carefully, and turned to the left without second thought. He stepped up to the door there, and easily knocked. He could hear movement inside, and stepped back to where he assumed he could be seen from the peep hole. 

What had he gotten so good at this? Perhaps all the sneaking in and out of the palace had affected him more than he thought it had. He wasn’t fully sure how he felt about that.

The door opened, and Celestino peered out at him with a wide grin. “Good evening,” he said, and then pushed the door open for Victor to step inside. 

“Hello Celestino,” Victor said as he walked through the door with quick steps, and peered around the room as he heard the door fell shut behind him. 

It wasn’t as big as the one from the Olympics, but Victor guessed that this hotel didn’t have any bigger suits. It hadn’t been picked for that reason after all, but because it was the same one that the skaters stayed at after all. There was a big living room area, as well as a couple of doors to the left which Victor guessed lead to bedrooms. He was aware that Yuuri had brought four guards with him, and they were probably sharing the rooms. Victor barely saw them though, since Yuuri stepped into the room just then. He looked so soft, clearly having just stepped out of the shower, and Victor rushed forward towards him.

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor crashed into his arms, circling Yuuri’s shoulders so he could bring him into a kiss. Yuuri smiled against his lips, and Victor did too, so incredibly happy to be in his arms again.

“Do you know how hard it was today?” Victor asked, continuing to press kisses to Yuuri’s lips as he spoke. “To see you there but not be able to be with you?”

Victor had skated the short program today, and Yuuri had been in the audience. With every stroke of ice under his blades, Victor felt Yuuri’s gaze on him. Victor couldn’t help but skate for him, even more so than the judges. It was exhilarating to focus his performance for one person alone, to be able to show his devotion so openly but without anyone knowing. He only regretted not being able to skate to the barrier and get a kiss from Yuuri once he was done.

Yuuri had come in on the last day of practice, and he had snuck into Victor’s room as soon as he was able to kiss him good luck. It hadn’t been a long meeting, and it had almost teased more than it had soothed Victor’s aching longing for him. He wanted more of Yuuri, so much more.

“Yes I felt it too,” Yuuri said with a laugh, his lips finding Victor’s in a longer kiss this time. Victor hummed happily, and let out a sigh of relief. He had been so stressed to get here, but now he could relax. He could breathe. “I wanted to throw so many roses to you, and be there when you stepped off the ice, and kiss you at the kiss and cry.”

Victor let out a delighted laugh, shaking his head. “I’ve never been kissed in the kiss and cry,” he said, and Yuuri grinned. 

“Have you cried in the kiss in cry?” he asked, and Victor had to let out a breath as he considered. “I can’t remember seeing it.” 

“No, I don’t think I’ve cried in it,” Victor mused as he thought back. “I have cried after, in the locker rooms.”

“You have?” Yuuri asked, his gaze so warm as he caressed his hand up and down Victor’s spine. Victor loved him so much.

Oh. 

Oh he hadn’t realised that before.

“Yes,” he answered, trying to find his footing as his heart raced in his chest. He felt his cheeks flush, and he hoped Yuuri didn’t notice. “After my second Four Continents. I was favoured to do very well, and I didn’t. No matter what I did it seemed I couldn’t get my footting back after I took a fall on the first jump.”

“That must have been heartbreaking,” Yuuri said, his tone so sweet. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yes, and Yakov did what he always did, he yelled at me and I was just keeping it together as I got the score,” Victor said, remembering how his chest had ached with it as he sat perfectly still to see his points, the way his clenched fists had trembled. “I only saw them appear before I stepped away, and rushed into the locker room to cry.”

“I remember that competition,” Yuuri said as a frown appeared between his brows, and Victor let out a sigh and shook his head. “You came back in the freeskate and broke the world record.”

“I wanted to show everyone, but mostly to myself I think, that I was more than that. I had more to give than that,” Victor said wistfully, and then shook his head. “It was a long time ago.”

“It was,” Yuuri agreed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Victor’s mouth. Victor hummed happily, his heart still racing a bit. How could he have formed such deep feelings for Yuuri so quickly? He looked into his eyes, and found such security there, laced with adoration. Victor always felt seen under Yuuri’s gaze, in a way he never had by anyone before. “How are you feeling tonight? What do you want to do?”

“I have to skate tomorrow,” Victor reminded, and Yuuri nodded as he hummed. The free skate was in the afternoon the next day, and Victor needed to be well rested for it to do well. He was in the lead for now, but all it took was one fall on the ice and it the win could slip between his fingers.

“Okay, so easy night, some stretches before bed?” Yuuri asked, and Victor felt his lips spread into a wide smile. Yuuri was so attentive, like he already knew Victor’s routines. “Sound good?”

“Perfect,” Victor agreed, and pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s mouth, before pulling back. Yuuri’s arm wound around his waist, and Victor draped his own over Yuuri’s shoulders, as Yuuri led them into what must be his bedroom. “What did you think of the competition today?” he asked, and Yuuri hummed.

“I thought you were beautiful,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head. He had actually not meant about himself, but would happily accept the compliment. “That quad flip you did was exquisite, you do it so gracefully.” 

“You flatter me,” Victor said with a shake of head. He did love doing the quad flip jump, it always made his heart soar as he took off, and race as he landed it. It had become such an integrated part of his skating that no program felt right without it. 

“I do not,” Yuuri protested, pressing a kiss to Victor's cheek. “It always takes my breath away. It’s your jump for a reason. It looks like it belongs to you.”

“Each season I wait for someone to come and do it too, for someone to master it as well. I still can’t believe no one has,” Victor said with a shake of head, as he sat down on the bed. 

“Maybe they know they won’t do it as pretty as you and just stop trying,” Yuuri said with a gleam of his eyes as he leaned forward. Victor smiled and shook his head, as he reached up and wrapped a hand around the gold chain holding his ring.

“Stop teasing and come kiss me,” he said as he pushed back on the bed, pulling Yuuri with him. Yuuri grinned widely, and crawled onto the bed with him. Victor laid down, and Yuuri lowered himself on top of him, his breaths ghosting over Victor's lips. It made jitters race down Victor's spine.

He wanted him so much. He wanted to keep him for as long as he could.

“Anything you want,” Yuuri breathed, before he claimed Victor’s lips. 

_________________________

“Mr. Nikiforov!” the journalists called as Victor stepped into the room for the press conference, the gold medal hanging heavily around his neck. He had done well in the free skate as well, and won over the other competitors with over ten points in the total. He waved, smiling the practiced charming media smile.

“Everyone settle so the skaters can sit!” the official called, and the photographers stopped taking photos for a moment, the flashing of lights pausing as Victor sat down next to the skaters who had come in second and third. There were officials there to guide the questions, and Victor settled in. This was nothing new to him after all.

The first questions directed at him were as they usually were. It started with a congratulation on the win, and then followed the theme of what he thought of his competition, what he had planned for next season, or why he thought this competition had gone so favorably for him. A couple of journalists also asked about how it felt to win the olympics and world championship back to back, and Victor graciously answered that he was very proud and humbled by having had two so big competitions go so well, and that he was proud of himself and his team for getting him to this point.

The other skaters received similar questions, even if they varied a little from how they had placed. All and all it was a very standard press conference, and Victor could feel himself growing restless from it. As much as he still loved skating, parts like this that had been so exciting and nerve wracking early in his career were becoming dull and predictable. Perhaps he was growing tired of the whole circus around it all together.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” a journalist addressed, and Victor looked over, smiling to gloss over how he had just zoned out for a moment as the focus was on other skaters. She was a national journalist, and Victor recognized her from having covered many events like this before. “How do you feel about His Royal Highness King Yuuri coming out so suddenly to support you and the other athletes from our county?”

Victor felt his heart start to beat a little faster, and he straightened as he looked at her. He wasn’t sure if this was just general curiosity, or something stemming from the rumors that had been going around just after he had come back from the Olympics about him and Yuuri becoming friends. It had died down quickly, but perhaps it was understandable that Yuuri’s actions this weekend had sparked interest again. Yuuri had been more mellow now however, and there had been no personally placed flower crowns or them being seen in public at all. They had been careful. 

But had they been careful enough?

“I am of course very glad to see that King Yuuri finds the sport I love so interesting, and very honored that he has taken the opportunity to come here and support us. It means much to me as well as the other skaters from my team, I know,” Victor said calmly, very happy for all the media training he had gotten over the years. His tone didn’t vaver, and he could feel that his expression stayed in place, even as his heart trembled.

“You were seen sitting with His Royal Highness during the Olympic games, do you think that connection could be the reason for him coming here as well?” another journalist asked, and Victor took a deep breath as subtle as he could. He could see the sparks lighting in the journalists’ eyes, and this could easily break out into a wildfire. 

“If I have in any way been of service to his royal highness in terms of enjoying the sport I will be very proud,” Victor said, before swallowing. “As to why he decided to come and watch the championship, that is something you will have to ask him. I wouldn’t know why, but I was happy to see him in the stands.”

The journalists seemed happy with that answer, and Victor let out a breath of relief as they moved on to someone else. His heart was still beating a little quicker in his chest, and he tried to keep the mask of calmness on his face, even though he really wanted to leave. That hadn’t even been that bad, but Victor still felt more nervous than he had in years. 

A part of him wanted to tell them suddenly, a burning ache in his chest to lay claim to Yuuri’s love. Memories of Yuuri’s gaze on him on the ice, when they were in bed, or when they walked Makka in the palace garden at night flooded his mind, and made his heart tremble so much he could hardly breathe.

What would happen if they were to announce it?

Would that truly be so bad? He knew Yuuri wanted to, even if he hadn’t said so. Victor wanted it to, but he was so afraid of it overwhelming them and crumbling this wonderful dream the past month had been to pieces.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” another journalist called, and Victor snapped his gaze to him, having been fully caught up in his head once more. Yuuri seemed to have that effect on him. “What does the gold band on your finger stand for?”

Victor bit into his lower lip and looked down at the ring, that gleamed in the light from the fluorescent lights. His heart ached as he looked at it. Yuuri had been so beautiful when he had gifted it to him, so wonderfully lovely in reassuring Victor that he didn’t want Victor to be simply a distraction during a vacation. He wanted more. 

“It was given to me by someone I care about very much,” Victor said, looking up at the reporter, who frowned.

“It looks like a wedding ring. You started wearing it at the Olympics,” the journalist pointed out, and Victor nodded. “Who is it from?”

“It’s personal,” Victor said, his thumb running over the metal from the inside. “It’s between me and that person.”

“But have you gotten married?” the journalist pushed, and Victor shook his head easily. “Then why are you wearing a wedding band?”

“I never said it was a wedding band,” Victor pointed out, trying to stay calm. “It’s very precious to me.”

“Did his royal highness give it to you?” the journalist asked, his eyes sharp. Victor kept his cool, even though his heart was racing so fast he could hear his own blood rush in his ears. 

“That sounds like a fairytale. A king proposing to a skater?” Victor said, putting a bit of a laughter into his voice. The rest of the room laughed too, and Victor smiled easily. He didn’t say anything beyond that however, and the officials directed the questions on. 

Victor’s heart kept racing.

That had been close, and he was sure he hadn’t convinced everyone. 

________________________

Yuuri had never felt more powerless than when he watched the press conference following the single male skaters event. He could see the press getting more and more invasive with their questions, and even though Victor handled it beautifully, Yuuri couldn’t help but want to race over there and do _something_.

He knew that would only make the situation worse, but he ached desperately for it anyway. 

He didn’t want Victor to have to deal with things like this. He didn’t want people to impose even more on his privacy then they already did. With them both being in the public eye, there seemed to be so many opportunities to ask questions about their personal life and their connection. There hadn’t even been anything to confirm there being any connection between them after the Olympics, and they were already acting like this. On top of it all, this had been the invited sports media. Yuuri could only imagine what the tabloids would make of it. 

After the press conference ended all Yuuri could do was pace around the room, and wait. He was set to go back tomorrow morning since he had meetings on Monday, while Victor would stay for the gala performance. They had decided to meet up tonight, and Victor was to come by when he was done.

Now Yuuri worried if Victor even wanted to come at all. 

What if this was all too much for Victor? Yuuri knew that it could be. Being among the royal family meant being constantly watched as soon as one left the privacy of the private apartments, and Victor wouldn’t even have that. He had his own apartment, and would have to have until they got married.

Yuuri’s heart ached, and he looked down at the ring he had threaded on his finger as soon as he stepped into the hotel suite. When he gave its counterpart to Victor, he had meant it as so much more than a promise to continue when they got back, but he hadn’t dared say it at the time. It was crazy, to ask someone to marry him after just a week had passed after meeting them. Yuuri knew it was. 

Still, he had never felt as he did for anyone as he did for Victor. 

He wanted desperately to keep him in his life, but constantly worried he would push him too much. 

Yuuri sighed and walked over to the balcony, and stepped out. The late March air was cold in the evening, and Yuuri closed his eyes and let the wind wash over his face while he tried to calm his heart. Victor had said such wonderfully pretty things at the press conference too, despite the pressure. How the ring was from someone he cared about, that it was precious. 

Yuuri wanted it to be a wedding band.

One month after starting dating, Yuuri wanted to be married, something he had never considered with anyone else before. 

He must be going mad.

He heard the door behind him open, and let out a long sigh. He expected it to be one of the guards to come check he was alright, but instead of someone calling for him, an arm wrapped around his waist from behind. Yuuri turned just slightly, only to see Victor there, leaning his cheek against his shoulder blade.

“Hi,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart swelled. He looked tired, and Yuuri gave into temptation and leaned forward to press a kiss to his hair.

“Hi,” he answered, and Victor hummed, and held him tighter. “You skated beautifully today. You won that gold miles above everyone else.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s clothed shoulder before looking up and meeting his gaze again. “Did you watch the press conference?” 

“I did,” Yuuri confirmed, and turned in Victor’s grip so he was resting with his back against the balcony railing instead. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “You did well. One could think you were brought up with media training.”

“In a way I guess I was,” Victor chuckled. “Not as early as you, but ever since I was a teen.”

“Yeah that’s true,” Yuuri agreed, feeling nerves rise in his chest. “Did it feel okay? I don’t- I know they pressured you because of me-”

“No, Yuuri,” Victor said and shook his head. “They’re always like that, it’s not your fault.”

“I just don’t want to make your life difficult in any way,” Yuuri said, spreading his hands wide on Victor’s back. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Are you happy?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked up and met his gaze, blinking. “With me I mean, with us. Are you happy?”

“So happy,” Yuuri said, a wide smile spreading on his lips. “You make me happier than I have ever been with anyone.”

“Good,” Victor said, a flush spreading over his nose. “You make me happy to.”

“I do?” Yuuri asked, feeling his heart tremble in his chest. Victor laughed, sweet and melodic, and shook his head as if he thought Yuuri was the silliest person in the world for doubting it.

“Of course you do. You see me for who I am, you always meet me where I am, you care for me, you tease me,” Victor said, splaying his hands wide over Yuuri’s chest. He paused for a moment, and then looked up to meet Yuuri’s gaze. “I love you.”

Yuuri felt as though the entire world paused. He looked at Victor with wide eyes, trying to take those words in.

“Victor,” he breathed, and Victor flushed even deeper, and looked away. 

“I know it’s sudden,” Victor started, and Yuuri pushed him firmer against his chest, marking Victor turn to him again. His eyes were wide, and his gasp fanned out over Yuuri’s lips.

“I love you too,” Yuuri said with determination, and Victor let out another gasp of surprise. Yuuri stayed still, and for a moment they simply stared at each other, then Victor grabbed Yuuri’s shirt, and tugged to crash their lips together in a desperate kiss. 

_________________________

**Announcement - Press release from the Royal Palace**

The Royal Palace is happy to announce that His Royal Highness King Yuuri Katsuki is currently dating Mr Victor Nikiforov. Mr Nikiforov is an Olympic figure skater, who has won several golds in international competitions for the country. His Royal Highness and Mr. Nikiforov met during the latest Olympic winter games, where the couple spent some time together between Mr. Nikiforov’s competitions. Their connection continued after they had both returned home, and after the recent attention they both received during the figure skating World Championship the couple has decided to come forward and publicly announce that they are seeing each other. 

“ _I’m very happy to have the opportunity to know Victor. He’s been a bright and warm addition to my life. I wish that you all give us the opportunity to get to know each other and enjoy each other’s company, and I hope that the country is happy for us. I am very happy,_ ” The King states. 

Any questions surrounding the topic can be directed to the palace press secretary. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a third arc in March? ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
